A number of connector assemblies for conduits have been developed permitting a male connector member to be attached to a housing. The first connectors typically had threaded ends to allow a screwing connection. However, these connectors required substantial assembly time and considerable twisting force not conducive to ergonomics.
More recent connector assemblies are of a quick connection variety typically including a male connector member, a housing, and a retainer member secured in the housing to provide for a fluid tight cooperation between the male connector member and housing. While the quick connector assemblies are improvements over the previous threaded variety, the present embodiments have a number of disadvantages:
(1) the designs do not allow for a single, ergonomically motion for releasing the male connector member from the housing; PA1 (2) some designs require a fourth member to either release or lock the connector members; PA1 (3) some designs utilize flexible arcuate locking members requiring substantial force to release or attach the connector members, and furthermore, are ergonomically unsound; PA1 (4) some designs necessitate having a separate tool to remove the retainer member increasing manufacturing costs and practicality considerations.
Wherefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a design of a quick connector assembly that allows for a single, ergonomical motion for positioning a male conduit member into a housing to lock both members into place.
Another object of the invention is to provide a quick connector assembly that has only three members negating the necessity of a fourth member, or extra tool, for locking-releasing the members.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a design of a quick connector assembly that allows for a single, ergonomical motion for releasing a male conduit member from a housing.